Pokemon - Journey through the Solis region
by idam123253
Summary: OBS: This story is NOT in English.. In this story we are following a Young Girl through her journey in the Solis region of Pokemon. Solis is a region with all the Pokemon from the other generations.
1. Ch1 - The beginning of everything

**Author's note**

 **Hello Pokenerds!**

 **This is my first story on this amazing website EVER! We will be following a young girl, in her adventure to be a POKEMON MASTER! It will be filled with exitement, adventure (maybe a bit of romance.. Who knows..) and a lot of good times!**

 **Peace to da World! -Ida**

Chapter 1 - A new beginning

Det er aften, men ikke nogen almindelig aften. Det er den aften over alle aftner. Det er aftnen før min 10 års fødselsdag! Og hvis du ikke ved det, så får man sin første pokémon når man bliver 10.

Jeg har planlagt alt hvad jeg skal lave den næste morgen, i mindst et halvt år.

Jeg skal stå op klokken 6.30 AM, rede mit hår, tage tøj på, og gå nedenunder. Det vil tage 20 minutter, og jeg vil have 30 minutter tilbage når jeg var færdig med at gøre mig klar.

Jeg går i seng, for jeg har en lang dag imorgen.

X - X - X - X

Jeg vågner ved hjælp af mit vækkeur. Klokken er 6.30 præcis og jeg reder mit hår, tager mit nye tøj på, som jeg købte igår, og går nedenunder, for at spise mine pokéflakes.

Mine forældre er på arbejde, så jeg er alene hjemme. De arbejder som fiskere nede ved kysten. Jeg pakker min taske, for klokken er halv elleve, og jeg skal være der klokken tolv. Lillipup kommer hen til mig, og jeg finder noget mad til ham.

Jeg beslutter mig for at køre nu, da der er 2 kilometer til pokémon laboratoriet.

Jeg har sådan et løbehjul, som jeg fik til min otte års fødselsdag. Det er det eneste jeg har, som gør at jeg kan komme nogenlunde hurtigt rundt.

Der er en seddel på døren hvor der står

'Husk at ringe til os'.

X - X - X - X

Jeg kigger på mit town map, planlægger min rute og begiver mig afsted. Det er en smuk dag, og en endnu smukkere dag at begynde sin rejse på.

Vinden ugler mit hår, mens Solis' sol lyser ned på mig, og jeg har det som om jeg er den lykkeligste person i hele Solis.

Da jeg ankommer til professor Alius' laboratorium, ser jeg at jeg er den eneste der er her. Jeg kigger på min holocaster, og jeg ser at klokken kun er 20 minutter i tolv.

Jeg går ind for at se om professor Alius er der. Da jeg kigger ind, ser jeg at hun sidder med en pokémon jeg aldrig har set før. (Ikke fordi jeg har set så mange..)

"Professor Alius?"

Hun hopper op med et sæt, og vender sig om. Pokémonen på bordet falder om af grin.

"Jeg havde slet ikke set dig komme. Du vil vel gerne have en pokémon?"

"Ja! Meget gerne."

"Så kom og vælg en!"

Jeg går over til de 18 pokéballs på række. Der er et billede af en pokémon over hver pokéball. Den pokémon professoren havde fat i var en Chespin. Men jeg tænker at det nok ikke er en pokémon for mig.

Der er noget der hedder en Piplup. Den er faktisk ret nuttet. Der er en masse nuttede Pokémons. Jeg kan bare ikke bestemme mig!

Men hvad jeg ikke har lagt mærke til er at inde under bordet sidder en lille pokémon og kigger på mig.

Jeg går og tænker på hvilken pokémon jeg skal vælge. De tre jeg bedst kan lide er Piplup, Snivy og Totodile. Piplup er virkelig nuttet. Snivy tror jeg vil blive stærk. Og Totodile er bare vildt nice! Jeg beslutter mig for Snivy, fordi jeg tror at den bliver vildt god i kamp.

Jeg har tænkt mig at blive en pokémon mester, og have alle pokémon i hele verden!

Jeg ta'r Snivys pokéball.

"Jeg vælger Snivy."

Professor Alius kigger overraskende på mig.

"Jeg havde ellers troet at du ville vælge Piplup eller Totodile."

"Det havde jeg også tænkt mig, men i sidste ende blev det Snivy."

"Det er dit valg. Held og lykke!"

"Tak."

Jeg begynder at løbe over mod døren. Ud mod mit nye event- (Adventu- in english)

"Hov vent!"

Jeg kigger på hende. Hun står med nogle ting i hænderne.

"Du skal lige have nogle ting. Her er fem pokéballs til hvis du nu skulle fange nogle Pokémons."

Hun rækker mig dem, og jeg takker.

Den kønne professor har en maskine på størrelse med en telefon i hånden. Jeg har set sådan en før.

"Og det er et pokédex, så du kan registrere alle de pokémon du ser."

"Sejt. Vi ses nok snart!"

Lige inden jeg skal til at løbe ud mod mit nye liv, hopper en lille pokemon frem foran mig. Professor Alius sukker.

"Denne Ralts kom hen til mit laboratorium for et par uger siden. Jeg har sat opslag op over det hele, men der er ingen der kommer og henter den."

Den kigger op på mig med bedende øjne. Jeg synes det er synd for den.

"Den kan da godt komme med mig."

Ralts lyser op.

"Hvis den vil må du gerne få den."

Ralts løber hen til de pokéballs jeg har i hænderne og trykker på knappen på en af dem. Den åbner sig med et rødt lys, og suger Ralts ind i den. Pokéballen ryster lidt, men til sidst siger den click.

"Yeah! Jeg har fanget en Ralts!"

Snivy sidder stadig i sin pokéball, så jeg beslutter mig for at tage ham ud. Han kigger på mig, med det blik en Snivy altid har.

Jeg tager mit pokédex frem. Det ville være mærkeligt at have alle andre pokemon på den undtaget Snivy.

Jeg peger den hen mod Snivy.

"Snivy. The Grass Snake pokemon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands."

Den er vist ikke opdateret til dansk, men det er ok. Jeg kigger på mit town map. Den næste by med et gym er Emalio City, så det er der jeg skal hen. Jeg skal ned af route 5, gennem Emalio forest og så ned af route 8 til jeg når Emalio City.

Jeg begiver mig endelig afsted. Route 5 begynder lige derovre. Jeg begynder at løbe. Efter et stykke tid er der et gammelt udtværet skilt hvor der står 'Route 5'

Yes! Endelig. Jeg er træt efter at have løbet så meget. Det er sent, så jeg begynder at tage min sovepose frem.

...Vent...

Min mave rumler. Jeg har helt glemt aftensmad! Jeg finder nogle sandwiches i min taske, og noget pokémon mad til Ralts og Snivy. Jeg tager deres pokéballs frem og trykker på knappen. De ser lidt trætte ud.

"Der er mad."

Lige efter jeg siger det lyser de op.

"Kom og få noget."

De skynder sig hen til de to skåle jeg har sat frem og propper maden i munden. Wow. De er sultne.

Ralts bliver færdig først. Han går langsom og sløv hen til sin pokéball og trykker på knappen. Der kommer et rødt lys ud af den, og Ralts bliver suget ind.

Jeg vidste ikke at en Ralts kunne se så sød ud når den var træt. Jeg har heller aldrig set en Ralts, så det giver nok god mening.

Næsten lige efter Ralts er gået til ro, bliver Snivy mæt, og ligesom Ralts går han hen til sin pokéball og bliver suget ind.

Jeg begynder at mærke søvnen og bevæger mig træt hen mod min sovepose.

Jeg tror jeg har fået mig de bedste rejsekammerater man overhoved kan ønske sig. Gad vide hvad der kommer til at ske i fremtiden.

 **An**

 **SO that was the first charter of Pokemon - Journey through the Solis region! Yes, i have changed the name. Shoutout to Warrior of Hope for helping me with the grammar, and just making my story better.**

 **Peace! -Ida**


	2. Ch2 - On the Que!

**An**

 **Gooooodmorning all that care to read my story! Just a little note from me. Thanks for reading this story and I really appreciate it. Oh. Fun fact - the main character in this story's name is Nala. But enough chitchat. You have a story to read!**

 **\- Ida.. Hehe**

Chapter 2

Næste morgen vågner jeg ved et forpint hyl.

"Cuuu..."

Jeg skynder mig at hoppe ud af min sovepose, og kalder Ralts og Snivy frem. Der kommer et rødt skær, mens Ralts og Snivy kommer ud. Fortumlede og trætte.

"Kom så! Vi må finde ud af hvad der sker."

Vi begynder at løbe over mod lyden af den sårede stemme.

Gemt inde bag en busk sidder en lille pokemon, med noget der ligner et kranie på hovedet, bundet fast til et træ med et reb der sidder alt for stramt.

"Din stakkels lille ting. Hvad har de gjort ved dig?"

Jeg har aldrig set noget så grusomt før. Der er intet mad eller vand til den. Jeg flår min taske op og prøver at finde noget at skære rebet over med, mens Snivy og Ralts prøver at få den til at slappe af.

Endelig finder jeg min lommekniv helt nede i bunden af tasken. Jeg tager den ud og begynder at skære rebet over forsigtigt, da det er bundet om halsen.

Da jeg langt om længe har fået skåret rebet over, udstøder Pokemonen et lettet suk.

"Cuu...bone.."

"Shh. Rolig nu. Du skal hvile dig."

Jeg finder en potion i min taske, og sprøjter den på det sår den har på halsen. Den sætter sig op i mit skød, og falder i søvn.

Mens den sover, finder jeg mit pokédex frem, og scanner den sovende pokemon.

"Cubone. The lonely pokemon. Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this pokemon's real face."

Så det er en Cubone. Vent.. Jeg har heller ikke scannet Ralts ind! Jeg slår min hånd mod min pande. Hvor er jeg dog glemsom nogle gange.

Så peger jeg på Ralts med mit pokédex.

"Ralts. The feeling pokemon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition."

Wow.. Det var en lang beskrivelse. Men så er det på plads. Så, hvordan kommer vi tilbage til lejren? Jeg får en ide. Måske kunne vi lægge Cubone i min taske?

Jeg prøver, og det ser ud til at virke.

"Kom venner. Vi skal tilbage."

Ralts og Snivy følger lydigt efter. Jeg kunne også lægge dem i deres pokéballs, men jeg tror nu at de hellere vil være udenfor.

Vi er hurtigt tilbage i lejren. Cubone vågnede imens vi gik, så jeg finder et tæppe frem som han kan hvile sig på. Jeg kigger endnu en gang til hans sår, men det ser ud til at være nogenlunde helet.

"Er du okay?"

Cubone ser allerede meget bedre ud.

"Cu. Cubone, bone."

Han lyder glad. Jeg griner lidt af ham.

"Det var godt.. Hey... Vil du ikke komme med os?"

Han hopper rundt og ser meget glad ud. Da han endelig begynder at geare ned, nikker han meget.

"Cubone! Cu! Cubone!"

"Heh.. Jeg er glad for at du kan lide ideen."

Jeg tager de fire pokéballs frem, som jeg har tilbage.

"Du må vælge en af dem. Bare kom hen og tryk på knappen på den du gerne vil have."

Cubone kigger interesseret på en af dem. Jeg tror aldrig han har set en pokéball før. Han finder den, som han kiggede på i lang tid og trykker på knappen.

Den ryster lidt, men til sidst går den i med et 'click'.

"Woohoo! Kom venner og hils på jeres nye holdkammerat!"

Ralts og Snivy ser op og går over til Cubone og jeg. Ralts ser nysgerrigt på the lonely pokemon, men accepterer hurtigt at han er god nok.

Med Snivy derimod sker der noget andet. Han kigger hurtigt på Cubone og vender sig med et fnys.

"Kom nu Snivy. Han er god nok."

Cubone rækker sin hånd frem, og prøver at give Snivy et håndtryk. Snivy kigger på ham, rækker hånden langsomt frem og klemmer den anden pokemons hånd.

Det ser ud som om Snivy har accepteret hans holdkammerat, men de er nok stadig ikke bedste venner.

Min mave rumler. Vi har slet ikke fået morgenmad. Jeg skynder mig at finde noget pokemon mad frem, og de sandwichs min mor smurte i går, mens solen begynder at røre horisonten.

De er nok ikke blevet dårlige, så jeg kan nok sagtens spise dem. Jeg tager en stor bid, men spytter den ud igen, da den smager mærkeligt.

'Jeg må nok finde nogle bær så'

"Snivy jeg går ud for at finde noget mad til mig. Du har ansvaret så."

Snivy kigger op fra sin mad og nikker. Jeg ser nogle buske med nogle blå bær et ca hundrede meter herfra. Jeg går over til dem.

Jeg har hørt at man kan scanne dem med den nye opdatering der er kommet til pokédexet, så jeg prøver det.

"Oran berry. A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can restore its own HP by 10 points during battle. It is also edible for humans."

Jeg er begyndt at vænne mig til den metalliske stemme der er i den. Bærrene skal vel plukkes på et eller andet tidspunkt, så hvorfor ikke nu.

Jeg finder en lomme i min taske og lægger dem ned i den. Det tog lang tid, så jeg tror Snivy og de andre er måske bekymrede.

Jeg løber tilbage mod den lille lysning lejren er i. Da jeg kommer derhen ligger de alle tre og slår mave. Jeg er ved at dø af grin. De er virkelig noget specielt.

..Vent...

Min mave rumler igen. Jeg har glemt de bær jeg havde i tasken! Jeg tager dem op, men spiser kun et par stykker, da jeg også skal have til andre tidspunkter, og nok også til S(nivy), R(alts) og C(ubone).

Jeg lægger mig træt ned i min sovepose, og falder hurtigt i søvn.

Jeg vågner meget tidligt. Solen er ikke engang stået op. Jeg prøver at stå op, men mine øjne kan ikke åbnes. Jeg glider hurtigt ind i søvnen igen.

Solen skinner lige ind i mine øjne. Jeg kan høre fuglefløjt i luften. Der lyder et højt skrig. 

**Ooooh.. who is screaming? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway! Sorry or not uploading in a long while. I am working on a new story and trying to write this story AND i need to go to school. Sorry again. Also remember to R &R! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**

 **Peace! - Ida... Hehe**


	3. Ch3 - A new friend!

**Goodmorning Pokénerds!**

 **Did you sleep well? Yayy! New chapter! Sorry.. I'm crazy...hehe. Just me checking in.**

 **But enjoy the chapter and remember to R &R!**

 **Peace - Ida**

Var det bare en pokémon? Nej, det lød som en pige. Jeg står op, stadig lidt fortumlet. Pigen skriger igen, og jeg følger lyden.

Igen en forhastet morgen tænker jeg. Jeg går igennem nogle buske, og ser at der ligger en pige på jorden. Hun er på cirka samme alder som mig.

Hun har lys lilla hår, en mørke lilla tanktop med en hvid lilje, et par jeans og nogle slidte lillae gummisko på.

En pokemon løber ind i buskene, da jeg kommer.

"Er du okay? Jeg håber du ikke er kommet til skade."

"Jeg er okay. Tror jeg da. Den pokemon angreb mig, da jeg prøvede at fange den."

Jeg kigger undrende på pigen.

"Har du da ikke din egen pokémon?"

Hun rejser sig, og børster støvet af sine bukser.

"Nej, mine forældre vil ikke give mig lov. Jeg hedder forresten Lillian, men jeg slår dig hvis du kalder mig det. Kald mig bare Lilly"

"Okay. Jeg hedder Nala, jeg kommer fra Primo City, og jeg vil blive champion en dag!"

"Årh du er heldig. Jeg bor i Olas town lidt længere den vej." Siger hun og peger ned af en sti.

"Fedt. Må jeg komme hen og se der hvor du bor? Måske er der nogle nye Pokémoner."

"Hvorfor ikke? Bare kom med mig."

"Jeg skal lige pakke mine ting sammen, du ved, jeg løb hen til dig uden at have pakket sammen. Du må gerne komme med."

"Åh. Jeg vil gerne med."

Vi går begge over til der hvor jeg sov igår aftes. Det tager lidt tid, men vi finder vej tilbage.

Lilly kigger på mig, lidt genert.

"Skal jeg hjælpe dig?"

Jeg kigger over på hende og smiler. Eftersom jeg ikke sov så meget igår, er jeg træt og kunne nok få brug for lidt hjælp.

"Ja mange tak. Vi skal bare pakke teltet sammen. Resten kan jeg godt klare."

Jeg er overrasket over hvor hurtigt det går, men vi er jo to, så det burde jeg ikke være.

Det ser ud til at Lilly har styr på det, for lidt efter har vi pakket lejren sammen og jeg takker Lilly mange gange.

"Nå skal vi finde hjem til mig?"

Jeg tror ikke at jeg skal svare, så jeg lader vær.

Vi finder hen til stedet hvor jeg fandt Lilly og følger stien hen til landsbyen. På vejen finder jeg en overflod af bær, så vi har lejr mad nok til flere dage.

Olas town er en lille by, men der er nogle turister, som jeg undrer mig over. Så jeg spørger selvfølgelig så uvidende som jeg er hvorfor de er her.

"Nå ja. Kan du se den store bygning derovre? Det er museet. Min far er direktør for det, så du skal være klar over at vi har et ret stort hus."

Vi går lidt. Huset er næsten ligesom er slot. Der er to etager, en altan, og det er stort som en Wailord.

Jeg måber. Lily lægger en hånd på min skulder.

"Jeg sagde du skulle gøre dig klar til et stort hus."

"Ja, men ikke så stort." Siger jeg og fniser.

"Kom skal vi gå indenfor?"

"Mhmm."

Vi træder indenfor, og jeg måber endnu mere end før.

 **Oh yeah.. Sorry for the short chapter, but i was fresh out of ideas. And thanks to PokeGirl770 (my pretty good friend) for Lily!**

 **Questions of the chapter**

 **Which cake do you like the most?**

 **What do you think of Lily?**

 **Peace - Ida**


	4. Ch4 - The rich girl

**Goodmorning!**

Der er en kæmpe stue med læder stole og sofaer, der fylder det meste af første etagen. Resten er et stort køkken, dobbelt så stort som mit værelse.

"Wooow"

"Skal vi gå op på mit værelse?"

"Eeh.. Okay."

Det her hus er jo sindssygt. Lily har alt det her, men alligevel ser hun ud til at mangle noget. Jeg har faktisk slet ikke set nogen pokemon.

Men det ændrer sig da vi træder ind på hendes værelse. Der sidder en lille grøn, gul og hvid papegøje lignende fugl, med et sort hoved der ligner en node, på en pind ved vinduet. Lily smiler da hun ser den.

"Hej Chatter!"

"Chatot!"

"Åh! En pokemon." Siger jeg og finder mit pokédex frem.

"Chatot. The music note pokemon. It can learn and speak human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying."

"Så det er en Chatot. Vent, jeg troede at du ikke havde nogle pokemon?"

"Det her er også bare en familie pokemon. Men han kan bedst lide at være på mit værelse. Jeg har lært ham nogle tricks. Vil du se?"

Jeg nikker. Lily går hen til en krukke på hendes store hvide skrivebord, åbner låget og fisker nogle sukkerknalder op.

Så aer hun Chatter på hovedet.

"Kom så Chatter, vis dem hvad vi har øvet!"

Wow jeg vidste ikke at man sådan trænede pokemon på den måde, men det ser ud til at Chatter er ok med det.

"Okay, Nala du skal sige 'Goddag, jeg hedder' og så dit navn. Og hvis jeg siger til, må du give ham en sukkerknald." Siger hun med et smil.

Det er nu eller aldrig, og jeg vælger nu, så..

"Goddag, jeg hedder Nala."

"Goddag... Vent... Du er... MÆRKELIG!" Han begynder at flyve rundt i hele værelset. "MÆRKELIG! MÆRKELIG! HUN ER MÆRKELIG!" Og sådan bliver han ved.

"Heheh... Vi har ikke finpudset tricket endnu."

"Det er fint. Han virker sød nok, og han skal sikkert bare vende sig til mig." Siger jeg med et smil.

Lilly smiler tilbage, og vi griner af den fjollede papegøje. Det her er faktisk noget af det sjoveste, jeg nogensinde har oplevet, men jeg har heller aldrig haft nogle ordentlige venner.

Vi har været sammen i nogle timer, og jeg har mødt Lilly's forældre. Jeg synes de er søde, men er lidt... Formelle. Altså der var meget stille da vi spiste aftensmad, undtaget de gange Lilly's mor rettede Lilly's bord manerer. Det var lækker mad og alt det der, men der var en lidt trist stemning.

Bagefter aftensmaden gik vi op på Lilly's værelse igen, og vi sidder her endnu. Vi har aftalt at jeg sover hos hende i nat, og så går vi over og kigger på museet imorgen. Vi snakker, og snakker, og snakker.

"Har du virkelig aldrig været på et museum?" Spørger Lilly, efter vi har talt lidt om hvad vi skal lave imorgen.

"Næ, jeg har kun været i min hjemby, og der er ikke andet end en legeplads, og en købmand."

Hun stirrer på mig som om jeg er en bonderøv fra det ydre Mongoliet ( no offence til folk der bor i Mongoliet), og putter sig selv med sin dyne.

"Nå, så er det godt, vi får gjort noget ved det imorgen." Hun gaber "Godnat Nala." Siger hun til mig, og lægger sig til at sove.

Jeg gaber, men det er forståeligt, for da jeg kigger på klokken, er den halv to om morgenen. Jeg lægger mig på den madras, der ligger ved siden af Lilly's store seng, og trækker dynen over mit hoved. Jeg ved ikke hvorfor, men jeg har en vane med at sove med hovedet under dynen.

"Godnat Lilly." Siger jeg fra min dynehule. Gad vide hvad der egentlig er på et museum? Det finder jeg nok ud af imorgen.

Jeg drømmer mærkelige og urolige drømme den nat, men jeg kan ikke huske dem. Jeg kan kun huske at der er meget pink. Jeg vågner med hjælp fra Lilly, fordi hun ligesom råber mig i hovedet.

"Nala kom nu! Stå op! Vi skal skynde os!"

Jeg gnider søvnen ud af øjnene, og kigger søvnig og forundret op på hende. Jeg havde da troet at vi skulle sove længe, eller hvad?

"Ugh. Hvad er der?" Spurgte jeg søvnigt.

"Museet er blevet røvet."

 **Goodnight!**


End file.
